Curiosity
by KitsunenoTama
Summary: Like a butterfly attracted to a flame, the spark was lit the moment that curiosity came about. Kagome/Sesshomaru Drabbles
1. Theme 1 Mystery

Themed writing drabbles, so expect daily updates. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Theme 1: Mystery

* * *

When he first saw the miko that accompanied his half-brother jumping into a well, he thought nothing of the fact that she was committing suicide.

It was when he could not detect any sign of her death that he grew curious.

He had gone to the edge and peered down; expecting to see a mangled body, instead there was nothing but dirt and demon bones.

The miko could not have simply disappeared. She was merely human, and not even being a miko should have affected whether she could disappear or not.

Sesshomaru moved away from the well and a barely noticeable smirk appeared on his face. The miko's disappearance posed a mystery, and it was one he would certainly find out.


	2. Theme 2 Surprise

Theme 2: Surprise

* * *

She always loved the moments when she was neither in the present or the past. The feeling of falling and then the gentle landing, it was something that she had come to enjoy.

The joy she had felt was quickly lost though, when she climbed out to a surprising sight.

Leaning against a tree was Sesshomaru. He suddenly moved away from the tree and walked towards her. Frozen in surprise, she could only watch as he walked past her.

His words in passing didn't register with her until he had been long gone.

"This place that you disappear to, know that this Sesshomaru will find out."

Kagome collapsed back into the well and stayed that way until Inuyasha came to get her. How could she explain to him what had happened, if she didn't even know what had happened?


	3. Theme 3 Suspicion

Theme 3: Suspicion

* * *

There was something funny going on. It must have been two weeks or so since he had found her by the well. Usually by now, she would have asked to go back home for some reason or another.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Hey Kagome, how about we head back? We're running out of ramen."

"We have other food, and we need to keep searching for shards," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

Now the others were looking at her too.

"Kagome is there a reason why you don't want to go back home?" Sango asked.

She hesitated again before she answered. "No reason, I just think we should continue searching for shards."

The others stopped asking her soon after that, but Inuyasha was still suspicious. Something had definitely happened before he got to the well, and he was going to get Kagome to tell him!


	4. Theme 4 Decision

Theme 4: Decision

* * *

Ever since they had asked her to go home, she could feel them constantly looking at her. Inuyasha in particular had been watching her with a suspicious look in his eyes.

She was growing tired of it honestly, but she didn't even know how to explain it. 'Oh guys, guess what? There's a possibility that Sesshomaru may know that I'm from the future!' Yeah, that would go well.

Though… did it really matter?

From what she knew, he didn't really seem like the type to demand information from the future. He seemed like a rather honorable sort, and maybe he just honestly wanted to know how she could disappear into a seemingly empty well. (Minus the few demon bones of course)

Yeah, it wouldn't be bad if she told him, she thought. The next time she saw Sesshomaru, she was going to tell him.


	5. Theme 5 Wound

Theme 5: Wound

---

For all their watching of her, Kagome was separated from them. She was also wet and bleeding from a head wound. This all combined to make her very, very miserable.

Still, she had to count herself lucky; she had fallen off a bridge and into the river down below. With a fall like that, there was the high probability that she could have broken a limb or two.

Then again, she had no idea how serious her wound was.

Maybe she got lucky only to die of blood loss or something.

It was as she was looking around for something to stop the bleeding that she suddenly found herself looking at a bundle of clothes held by a clawed hand in front of her. In disbelief, she slowly looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her with an unreadable face. He dropped the bundle into her hands and turned to walk away.

Remembering her vow, she called out to him. "Sesshomaru? Do you still want to know where I go to when I jump down the well?"

He paused and Kagome hurriedly caught up to him, one hand holding a cloth to her head.


	6. Theme 6 Honesty

Note: Just for those wondering about the reason for the length of the chapters, they're drabbles. In other words, stories that are often short. (Technically 100 words exactly, but the rule can be stretched.)

Theme 6: Honesty

* * *

She ended up telling him not only where she went to, but also the reason why she ended up in the feudal era.

She had to wonder what he was thinking as she finished wrapping the wound on her head. They had walked to a clearing and he had leaned against a tree while she sat down on a rock. He was still leaning against the tree when she finished her story.

His face still had that unreadable expression from before. She smiled hesitantly at him before she stood up. "Well, that's all so I'm going to look for my friends now," she told him as she began to walk away.

"Wait," he said. "Why did you decide to tell me?"

Kagome smiled softly and answered him. "Because you honestly wanted to know and I didn't think you would try to use the information to your advantage."

He stayed silent at that and she continued to walk away. As she passed him, a whisper made its way to her ears and her smile grew as she replied.

"You're welcome."


	7. Theme 7 Watching

Theme 7: Watching

* * *

A week passed before she saw him again.

When she found her friends, they had fussed over her wound and continued to watch her as they did before. Though this time, their looks were filled with far less suspicion and more concern.

She was only slightly tired of their looks, but what could she do? The blame was laid entirely on the demon that had shoved her off the bridge.

Still, she found herself walking off alone more and more often to escape their caring eyes. It was on one of those walks that she saw him once more.

He was standing near a tree watching over the little human girl Rin and the imp demon Jaken that accompanied him. He gave no acknowledgement of her presence, and yet she knew that he had noticed her due to his superior senses.

She stayed still and watched the girl and the imp as he did. It was only after the two had left the river to cook the fish they had caught, did she leave.

She had looked at him once before she left, and felt his eyes watching her even as she returned to her group once more.


	8. Theme 8 Human

Sorry for the lateness on this one. ^-^

Theme 8: Human

* * *

His curiosity should have been sated when the miko told him her story. And yet, his thoughts returned to her constantly. She was only human, and therefore should be insignificant.

But, she had willingly told him her story, as unbelievable as it was. It was not something to dismiss at the very least. Not to mention it explained her strange clothes.

He remembered back to when she had found him. Her footsteps as loud as the crash of waves upon a silent shore, but upon hearing his ward and retainer, her footsteps near silenced themselves. She watched over them as he did, and somehow, the moment gave him a feeling of contentment.

It was somewhat surprising to him that someone who was so human could cause him to feel that relaxed. Perhaps her being human was not so bad.


	9. Theme 9 Worry

Theme 9: Worry

* * *

She was leaving on her walk again. No one stopped her, having gotten used to her daily ritual.

Sango was worried though. Her friend seemed almost eager to go on her walk, as if there was something out there waiting for her. What if whatever out there hurt her? With worry increased by her thoughts, she slipped away from the group to follow Kagome.

She soon found her and had to restrain a gasp. What was Kagome doing with Sesshomaru?


	10. Theme 10 Secret

Theme 10: Secret

* * *

She headed back to the group with trepidation slowing her steps. "The demon slayer was here," was what he had said and she knew that meant Sango had seen her with Sesshomaru. She had only been discussing a point in the past with him that she had read about in her history book. Still, if Sango told Inuyasha, she was sure that he wouldn't trust her anymore… and that was something she absolutely did not want.

She came back to the camp and her eyes immediately sought out Sango. The demon slayer was playing with Kilala, but upon seeing Kagome, she stood up and walked over to her. There was a bright smile on her face as she stopped in front of the younger girl. "Kagome, how about we go to the hot springs later? It's been a while since we went after all."

"Um… sure, later then," Kagome agreed though her smile was forced. That's it, she thought, her secret was out!


	11. Theme 11 Oddness

Theme 11: Oddness

* * *

Something odd was going on, but lately a lot of odd things had been occurring.

Actually they started occurring after Inuyasha had found Kagome sitting at the well for no apparent reason. Then for a while after that, she didn't go home… not even when Inuyasha asked her to! What was really odd though was when they found her after she had fallen off the bridge. She had seemed unusually happy for having been separated from them and with a wound too.

She had gone on daily walks by herself after that, but it wasn't too odd until Sango came back with a shocked look on her face. Was the reason she had that expression because she had found out what was going on with Kagome?

The girls soon left for the hot springs and Shippo watched them leave out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey Miroku?"

"… Yes Shippo?" The monk stopped inching his way to the hot springs as the young fox demon called his attention.

"Do you think Kagome's meeting someone on those walks of hers?"

Miroku blinked in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that… I wonder who it could be…"


End file.
